The overall mission of the Developmental Resource for Biophysical Imaging and Opto-Electronics (DRBIO) consists of the creation, development and application of new instrumentation and analysis technologies for the visualization and measurement of dynamic cellular and molecular processes. Much of the current research program is directed towards the development of nonlinear laser microscopy, a technique first demonstrated by our group in 1990. Nonlinear laser microscopy is based on the simultaneous absorption of two or more lower energy photons which create a higher energy excited state that can be used for fluorescence imaging or for the spatially resolved photolysis of caged bioeffectors. The advantages of fluorescence imaging with multiphoton excitation include a substantial reduction of photobleaching and photodamage outside of the focal planes (due to the intensity squared dependence of the focused beam), deeper penetration of the excitation beam into thick, scattering samples due to the longer wavelengths of light used (> 700nm), and the ability to excite UV dyes without the need for UV optics, and to simultaneously excitedyes that fluoresce at separable wavelengths for co-labeling experiments. With assistance from Parallel Processing Resource for Biomedical Scientists at CTC, collaborators and staff at DRBIO have developed routinue methods using IBM Data Explorer software for the reconstruction and animation of 3D images from multiple image sections through a specimen. Current collaboration with the Parallel Processing Resource involves the acquistion of images through a multiple-labelled cell for use in CTC's Visual Insight Zone.